


Nothing But A Dog And His Scraps!

by valiant88mph



Series: Song of the Stalwart Lamb [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cruelty, M/M, Suspicions, lifeordeath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiant88mph/pseuds/valiant88mph
Summary: Charlie is finally freed from Denning's hands. But his new freedom doesn't last long now that he's been purchased by Denning's associates, Thomas Hatch and Lester Naven. Now Charlie has new responsibilites, new fears, and new consequences to face as a servant in Tom and Lester's house. Denning didn't succeed in breaking Charlie, but with two new captors in play, will Charlie still be able to hold onto himself or is something darker lurking in his future?





	1. Rise Of A Dark Dawn

The change in Charlie's new ownership was night and day. 

Well, that sounded too optimistic and exaggerated. 

More like the difference between his new owner was dusk to dawn. There was a little lightness to the breaking dawn, but it was dark nonetheless. 

Having only been in Tom and Lester's hold for only a week now, those changes became evident. 

Unlike Denning, Charlie was allowed a modest uniform, consisting of black trousers, a black long sleeve, and simple black boots. While bleak, the uniform was always a step up from being clad in his pants and Charlie never felt more grateful for shoes in his life. Overall, it was a huge step forward in appearances from his previous sex slave ensemble and the lack of a collar was an added benefit. 

True to his word, Tom didn't expect anything sexual from Charlie. He never asked, never demanded any of the sort from him. 

Lester on the other hand, tested the boundaries set by Tom. Honestly, the man loved having a go at him and Charlie couldn't stand the arrogance that the American had. He wasn't doing any favors breaking the stereotype of his country. 

But Charlie knew he had to make the best of it, this was his second chance at life and while it was not certainly ideal, it kept him away from being nothing more than a corpse lost among many in the endless fields. 

***

The blaring sound of his alarm jolted Charlie awake from his restless sleep and he gripped his pillow in light panic. 

It had only been two weeks since his new arrival and Charlie was still struggling adjusting to Tom's rigorous schedule. Charlie groaned and rubbed his eyes and looked dazily at the red numbers on his analog clock reading 4:30AM. 

If he truly had anything to miss from Denning's captivity, it was being able to sleep in without abandon. 

But being able to wake up without having a cock in one's ass was a welcome improvement. One he was incredibly grateful to have. 

Charlie sighed softly as he sat up, gasping from the quiet cracks his ribs made and slowly clambered off his bed. 

He dressed carefully, his muscles still aching from his previous day's work of hard labor. 

After lacing up his boots, Charlie quickly went to his tiny sink and scrubbed his face and glanced up at the small mirror that Tom allowed him only because, he hated "seeing servants looking as unkempt as shit".

Not the nicest way to put it, but Charlie was again thankful for one of the many amenities Tom had given him. 

Charlie furrowed his brows and stared at his reflection as water slowly dripped from his face. 

It was strange that Tom was more considerate to Charlie. Allowing him to have his own room, albeit bare, but with basic essentials and even affording him luxuries he had lost under Denning's hand. 

It seemed..almost like he cared, somewhat. 

Charlie huffed and rolled his eyes at the thought and dried his face. 

It didn't matter what he thought, it was best not to get hung up on suspicions that his captor could have been nice when circumstances showed otherwise. 

For now those thoughts would have to be set aside, he had laundry to take care of. 

***

It was incredible to Charlie how intense just handling the laundry was under Tom's control. Despite only having to do just his two owner's clothes, Tom had extensive instructions for how his wardrobe was to be handled and the man was anal about separations of his delicates, silks, wools, etc. Luckily, Lester didn't require such standards for his clothing but such requirements were borderline ridiculous. The two also went through several outfits in under a week. 

Honestly the amount of outfit changes the pair went through a week, Charlie thought it would have been cheaper just to throw the clothing out considering these two. 

Charlie sighed and went through each article thoroughly, carefully inspecting for left behind stains and defects before folding. 

Finally, after two hours of washing, drying, folding, and meticulously ironing for some of the pickier choices, he finished his first of many tasks for the day. 

Charlie stood and stretched his back and glanced at the clock, the minute hand just striking 6:30AM. 

With another heavy sigh, Charlie inhaled deeply before he departed the laundry room and made his way towards Tom's office for his next orders. 

He quickly walked down the long never-ending hallways, passing by the medical room and spared it a quick look as he hurried by. 

Being the rich criminals, they were, it made sense that Tom and Lester had their own custom infirmary, completely stocked with medical necessities, supplies and even one or two high end machinery. 

Charlie had always wish he could enter, to take a sneak peek at what it was like to be back in medical school and learning to save lives. 

He sighed sadly, knowing he would never get to complete his education and pursue his dreams. After all, as he was nothing but property and property such as himself weren't allowed to waver in such fantasies. 

Charlie blanched once he arrived by Tom's office, the slick black door was slightly ajar indicating that the room was occupied. 

Charlie blushed and took a few breaths to prep himself, his daily ritual to undergo before entering the office and receiving his duties for the day from Tom. 

The man was up far earlier than Lester, who preferred to spend his mornings sleeping in until noon or when Tom dragged the man out of bed himself if he was irritated. 

Which was most of the time. 

With another deep breath, Charlie gently knocked on the door. 

"Come in." Tom's voice came through the door clearly and Charlie lowered his gaze as he slowly stepped inside. 

Tom was at his desk attentively looking over piles of documents, occasionally typing away at his keyboard. The bright glow from his computer monitors bathed his desk in a blue light. 

Charlie meekly walked to his place and stood several feet away from Tom's large mahogany desk and hung his head awaiting his first command. 

Silence followed, as was usual when Charlie came in during the early morning hours. He knew from day one to never speak unless spoken too. 

Tom made that clear when Charlie received a vicious slap for simply uttering the word sir without say so. 

The man also made it clear that he wouldn't fall for, as he put it, "a bullshit front Pinocchio act".

In other words, Charlie would never again be able to hide behind the mask he wore for Denning. 

Part of Charlie was relieved to not have to act but he was aware of the hypocrisy that it carried. 

He wouldn't have to pretend to like Tom and could and would act as a victim of a poor situation. On the other hand, if he let his true feelings bubble up to the surface, he could suffer punishment for not obeying. 

It was a double-edged sword, no matter how Charlie held it, he would always get cut. 

The best compromise he came to find was just to stay quiet and obedient. He didn't have to show his disgust with his captivity, he knew damn sure that his owners were well aware of it. 

Charlie clasped his hands behind him and kept his gaze downcast before the shuffling of papers caused him to straighten his posture. 

Tom set his papers aside and eyed Charlie cooly. 

"Ready for your orders today boy?" 

Charlie avoided eye contact and nodded once. 

"Yes sir." 

"Good, today you'll be cleaning my office, preparing breakfast for Lester once the twat wakes up. Afterwards you are to clean the house and resume your outdoor work from yesterday." 

Charlie nodded again and fiddled with his hands. 

"Yes sir." 

He registered the sound of something scraping and out of nowhere a painful slap connected with his cheek. 

Charlie yelped out as long fingers encircled into his curls and wrenched his head upwards to a painful tilt and stares into the cold daggers of Tom's ice blue eyes. 

"I shouldn't have to remind you again..Charlie..that disobedience is something I will not take likely. Don't you dare look away from me when I speak to you again. I don't give second chances.." Tom stated with utter steel in his voice. 

Charlie whimpered as his curls were pulled again and greatly restrained from grabbing at his scalp to ease the pain. He stared at Tom with wide watery eyes before shakily nodding. 

"Y-yes sir. F-forgive me for my i-insolence..." 

He yelped when Tom released his grip and casually strode to his desk to grab his files. 

"Wonderful. Now get to work." 

With that Tom made his leave and shut the door, leaving Charlie sobbing quietly in his office. 

Charlie sniffed and heaved softly as he wiped the tears falling from his cheeks. He sighed heavily and crouched by the cabinets near Tom's desk for the tucked away cleaning supplies. 

Wiping his nose, Charlie decided to start with dusting, grabbing the duster before going about dusting Tom's many books and furnishings. 

While Tom and Lester's home wasn't as opulent as Denning's, the men had simple modern taste in design, which left the estate feeling much colder in presence than Denning's luxurious estate. 

Charlie coughed when a cloud of dust overwhelmed him and slumped against Tom's desk for a quick breath. 

_Don't cry now, this is better right? You don't have to worry about being sexually assaulted anymore..._

__

__Charlie nodded to assure himself before resuming his task. After all he had many more ahead of him. Crying over a bit of hard work was childish compared to his previous encounter._ _

__

__Just grin and bare it..no just bare it.._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__"Ah!" Charlie hissed when the bit of oil splashed against him. Thankfully his sleeve caught most of the damage. That also meant he was down another shirt for the week, damn._ _

__

__Charlie sighed and reached for a cloth and did his best to wipe off the oil while being careful not to burn himself. He tossed aside the rag and went back to tending to the eggs steaming on the pan._ _

__

__Eggs and bacon, not much but it always seemed to please Lester and if that meant one less owner was off his back, the better._ _

__

__The kettle on the stove whistled sharply and Charlie quickly turned it off before getting a set of mugs ready for the tea._ _

__

__Out in the hall, he could make out the sound of voices and he quickly hurried to plate the eggs and bacon._ _

__

__In his rush, he nearly spilt some of the eggs on the burner as he hurried to make the food presentable._ _

__

__It was times like these that he wished he has some of Lattie's cooking prowess._ _

__

__Charlie's eyes watered as he shook his head and set the food on the table._ _

__

__No he would give anything at any time just to have the young chef back in his arms._ _

__

__Lester and Tom walked in just as he barely collected himself and set the steaming mugs of tea on the table._ _

__

__Wiping his eyes, Charlie quickly scrambled away to his spot at the end of the table, standing at attention head_ _

__hung low, awaiting any orders for food while his own stomach grumbled lowly, the usual routine for breakfast._ _

__Lester yawned and stretched out his arms, loosening his short robe and ran his hand through his grey scruffy hair._ _

__

__"Finally I'm starving, you got my tea ready pet?"_ _

__

__Charlie quickly spared a glance at them and nodded._ _

__

__"Yes sir."_ _

__

__Lester yawned and smirked softly as he tightened the belt of his robe snug around his waist and made his way to the table._ _

__

__"Ah bacon my favorite, though I expect tomorrow's breakfast to be a bit healthier to balance this meal out. Don't need you making me fat."_ _

__

__He chuckled and sat at the table, smirking at the worried expression their new servant was sporting._ _

__

__Behind him, Tom rolled his eyes and sat at the table opposite of Lester and snapped his fingers at Charlie._ _

__

__Charlie blushed and hurried over to set a cloth napkin over the man's lap before doing the same treatment to Lester and resumed his position._ _

__

__Charlie slunk in on himself when he heard Lester's demeaning chuckle fill the air._ _

__

__"You got to teach me that Tom, he knows exactly what you want even when you don't talk. I would love the same kind of respect." Lester turned towards Charlie and narrowed his eyes at the boy._ _

__

__Charlie blushed darkly and was thankful that his curls fell and obscured his gaze from meeting Lester's._ _

__

__Across the table, Tom sighed and reached for his mug and blew on it softly._ _

__

__"You just have to know how to command respect Lester. It's not that difficult." The corner of his mouth upturned and Tom received a disgruntled huff as a response._ _

__

__"I can get plenty of respect on my own thank you very much. I just have my own way of doing things,” Lester huffed and pierced his piece of egg with his fork harshly and began eating his meal._ _

__

__The pair soon cooled off and settled into small bits of conversation, occasionally interrupted by Charlie refilling their drinks and offering seconds._ _

__

__Unfortunately, as breakfast went on, soon the delicious scent of food and the sweet smell of tea became too much for Charlie's senses and his stomach growled loudly just as he cleared away Tom's plate._ _

__

__Lester laughed loudly and smirked wildly at Charlie as the boy feebly attempted to calm his rumbling belly._ _

__

__"Hear that Tom? Christ how disgusting and rude," Lester's brows raised as an idea dawned on him and grinned as he met Charlie's frightened gaze._ _

__

__"Make me another plate and bring it here on the double."_ _

__

__To further add to his point, he rudely snapped at Charlie, who immediately went into overdrive and returned to the stove._ _

__

__Tom huffed as he pulled out his phone and rattled off a quick text._ _

__

__"You don't need to be so obnoxious Lester, you know he has to wait for us to finish before he gets out scraps."_ _

__

__"Yeah but you think I need the sound of some pitiful dog accompanying my breakfast?"_ _

__

__A trembling hand appeared in Lester's vision as Charlie shakily set the plate of food in front of him._ _

__

__Lester smirked and grabbed the plate and turned towards the boy._ _

__

__"So, based on that stomach of yours I bet you're hungry, aren't you?"_ _

__

__Charlie froze and looked meekly at Lester and turned to Tom, unsure to answer or whether the question was meant as a cruel jab._ _

__

__Tom nodded curtly and turned back to his phone, having lost interest in the small scene playing out before him._ _

__

__"Don't look at him pet, look at me and answer the fucking question."_ _

__

__Charlie trembled further and locked eyes with Lester, barely holding back tears as he quietly responded._ _

__

__"Y-yes s-sir. I-I am hungry."_ _

__

__Lester smirked and waved the plate in Charlie's direction, relishing in the boy's internal anguish as the delicious scent filled his nostrils and his stomach gurgled further._ _

__

__"Ah I bet you would do anything to have a full plate for once and not our leftovers. Well today is your lucky day."_ _

__

__With that Lester lowered the plate to the tile floor and nudged it with his foot towards Charlie's direction._ _

__

__"If your going to whine like a dog, you eat like one."_ _

__

__The playful tone of his voice was gone, now replaced with a low ominous one, one that even caused Tom to raise a brow at._ _

__

__Charlie's cheeks reddened to a dark degree and looked at Lester confused._ _

__

__"Get on your knees now,"_ _

__

__When Charlie hesitated, Lester clenched his fists and his anger began to boil._ _

__

__"Now!"_ _

__

__Charlie whimpered and dropped abruptly to his knees, hissing at the impact and looked down at his plate. He had no idea why Lester was getting so mad. Normally he was a bastard but never had this much malice in him, especially at the morning hour._ _

__

__"Wait one last thing.."_ _

__

__Lester started to hack and snort in a grotesque manner to the point that even Charlie felt bile building up in the back of his throat, not noticing that Tom mirrored his reaction._ _

__

__A large wad of saliva and phlegm suddenly landed directly on the eggs, a slimy residue that coated most of it and partly on the bacon as well._ _

__

__"Now you can eat it."_ _

__

__Charlie's eyes watered to the brim as he desperately tried not to heave at the new state of his food and glanced down at his eggs._ _

__

__It's surprising how quickly one's appetite is lost, the sight of his tainted food now having tamed his stomach._ _

__

__"I said eat it!" Lester's voice stormed and fisted his hand into Charlie's black curls and rammed the boy's face into his new meal._ _

__

__Charlie cried out and whined in putrid disgust as Lester buried his face into the food, bits of egg and spit running against his skin and slipping into his quivering mouth._ _

__

__”Nothing but a dog and his scraps!” Lester laughed crudely and drove Charlie’s face deeper into the mush._ _

__

__As quickly as he was shoved into the defiled breakfast, Charlie was pulled back. He coughed hoarsely as he spat up remnants of egg._ _

__

__"ENOUGH LESTER!"_ _

__

__Charlie sobbed softly and wiped away the remaining residue from his eyes and saw Tom towering over Lester, fury plain as day evident in his face._ _

__

__"What? You saw how the brat acted! He wanted to beg like a dog then he should fucking eat like one too!"_ _

__

__"I don't fucking care Lester! There's a line here and I don't want you to cross it. I can't stand how obnoxious and irritating you are."_ _

__

__"But-"_ _

__

__"Not another fucking word."_ _

__

__Tom growled through clenched teeth and gathered up the spilled contents on the floor and discarded them in the sink._ _

__

__Charlie whimpered quietly and hugged himself as he heard Tom making a racket behind him._ _

__

__A slim hand wrapped around his arm and firmly brought him to his feet and a new plate filled completely with the last bit of eggs and bacon was placed in his grasp._ _

__

__Charlie sniffed and looked at the plate in shock and turned to Tom, bracing for another trick or cruel joke._ _

__

__Instead, Tom looked at him with tired indifference and a mix of something else. The man nodded at him and gently urged him forwards._ _

__

__"Go to your room. Eat until I fetch you."_ _

__

__Charlie stood there, his trembling having slowed and stared at Tom in disbelief._ _

__

__Tom huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose._ _

__

__"Don't you make me lose my patience now..."_ _

__

__Not wanting to face Tom's collected wrath, Charlie nodded and hurried from the room, passing by a scolded Lester who merely glared at him as he exited the kitchen._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__Charlie sat perched on the edge of his bed, slowly eating the breakfast so "graciously" given to him by Tom._ _

__

__The incident at breakfast was strange to say the least. While Charlie was indeed frightened by the sudden cruel streak Lester was on, it was even more unusual to see Tom react the way he did._ _

__

__Charlie sniffed and ate another bite as he reluctantly replayed the scene in his head, wanting to understand the change in Tom's character._ _

__

__Normally if he was back at Denning's, the scene would have played out far worse, probably with him getting force fed his own bile._ _

__

__He shook with dread and pushed the thought out as he bit into his bacon._ _

__

__But Tom did seem genuinely mad at Lester for being, well cruel. There was no reason though for Tom to step in like he did, especially when he said so himself that disobedience would not be tolerated._ _

__

__Charlie wiped at his mouth and furrowed his brows as he remembered Tom's face. The expression of indifference he wore was becoming much clearer. He didn't seem tired but..almost..almost sorry. If there was such a thing for him to attempt to be sorry about._ _

__

__Charlie blushed and finished his meal and curled up on his bed._ _

__

__There was definitely more to Tom that he let on. It was one thing for someone to be cruel all the time but it was more more confusing when moments of mercy and "kindness" were thrown in._ _

__

__Charlie shivered and curled in on himself as he desperately tried to shake the unsettling feeling growing in the pit of his belly that Tom was more complicated than he appeared._ _

__

__He dreaded not knowing who he truly was beneath that cold exterior._ _

__

__Though Charlie was far more terrified of what he would find if he were to dig in deeper._ _

__

__The mystery of the real Tom Hatch would have to wait, for Charlie didn't dare want to prod the sleeping dragon._ _

__

__No matter the outcome, he would get burned._ _


	2. A Bit not Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While attending to his duties, Charlie makes an unfortunate mistake and must face the wrath of Lester head on.

Things appeared to be going well for a while. Well about as well as a captive servant's circumstances could be. 

Charlie was pretty much left to himself, obeying quietly and tending to his tiring duties with barely any punishments or reprimands. Even Lester kept his distance, finding out that he was more interested in provoking Tom than the help. 

That didn't bother Charlie in the slightest, grateful that both his captors eased up in their torment and allowed him momentary peace for the time being. 

The question was, how long would it last? 

***

"Don't forget to dust the underside of the shelves, just because their rarely seen, doesn't mean I want accumulation there." Tom huffed out as he gathered his documents on the desk and neatly tucked them into his portfolio case. 

Charlie stood quietly by and nodded. 

"Yes sir." 

With a nod, Tom opened his drawer and added an impressive set of knives to his folder and tucked them in discreetly. He smirked to himself when he noticed the visible shaking from his servant. 

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you twice what happens when people refuse to listen. Consequences await them, especially the stubborn ones. That type of behavior is behind you correct?" 

Charlie stilled and nodded urgently, not daring to cross Tom, especially with such a display of cutlery before him. 

While he didn't know exactly what Tom and Lester did in their "meetings", he knew that someone always came out scathed. 

The way the pair would return home with dried blood on their shoes and spattering’s of blood on their shirts attested to that. 

The corner of Tom's lips upturned slightly as he tucked the folder under his arm. 

"Good so you aren't as stupid as I thought." 

With another cold grin, Tom turned and headed out the door. 

Charlie exhaled heavily and wiped his brow, suddenly aware of the small beads of sweat having formed during the short lecture. He did his best to collect himself before grabbing his duster and tending to the bookshelves. 

As usual, whenever Charlie did menial chores, he found himself getting more lost in his thoughts than usual. 

What else could he do with no companions to talk to? 

As he carefully maneuvered his duster into the hard to reach nook and crannies, Charlie heard the door swing open and blanched when a familiar obnoxious voice echoed in the office. 

"He's so anal about those bookshelves, no normal one cares about dust where they can't see it." 

Lester laughed lowly and strode to Charlie and hovered over the crouched boy. 

"Wouldn't you say so?" 

Charlie blushed and peered up at Lester nervously, a bit put off by the comment and was unsure at how to appropriately respond. 

"I just want to make it clean for h-him sir." 

Lester snickered and shook his head at the boy. 

"Kiss-ass. Why don't you clean the underside of his desk while you're at it? I'm sure the neat freak would appreciate it." 

Charlie responded with a quick yes sir and stood to face Lester, making sure that eye contact was held. 

Lester narrowed his eyes up at him and despite being a few inches shorter than Charlie, he certainly knew how to give an intimidating glare. 

He quickly went to Tom's desk and set about dusting away, growing increasingly anxious at Lester's lingering presence in the room. 

Normally the man would just insult him and leave so why was he sticking around? 

Was Lester just waiting for him to mess up? 

Charlie tensed at the notion and doubled his dusting efforts, not wanting to give the American the satisfaction of proving him right, whatever the reason would be. 

The ominous silence grew, and Charlie stood to dust the surface of Tom's desk, carefully avoiding the man's closed laptop and other knick knacks. 

He tried not to notice a scowling Lester glaring at him from the corner. 

Just as Charlie finished wiping a frame photograph, he turned and nearly bumped into the man, standing at full height and glaring up at him. 

"You're really something aren't you; you shit? Trying to put on an act that you're such a goodie two shoes?" 

Charlie's eyes widen and blushes darkly as he cautiously backed away, clearly confused by Lester's sudden anger. 

"I-I don't u-understand-,"

His stammering was cut off by a hard jab in his chest by Lester and his hand curled into the collar of his shirt, roughly lowering him so their gazes were level. 

"You can't be that fucking stupid to pull the innocent act twice. Denning told us all about how you tried to manipulate him. I gotta say I'm impressed you pulled one over on him." 

Charlie's pulse quickened as the grip in his collar tightened, veering on the edge of cutting of his air supply. 

"But that shit won't fly here. You probably have something up your sleeve. I think you're just biding time until you have us under your little spell," 

Malice seeped into his voice and Charlie trembled when he caught Lester's hand slipping out of view into his jacket. 

"I-I'm not pulling anything sir please believe me!" 

In his desperation to immediately get away, Charlie roughly pulled away from Lester's vice like grip and knocked back into Tom's desk. 

The abrupt blow shifted the desk to the side and laptop stood no chance as it slid across the freshly polished surface and tumbled onto the ground. 

The pair froze and stared at the fallen device and the only sounds that followed in the silence was the heavy breathing of Lester and the erratic pounding of Charlie's heartbeat. 

Charlie's heart jumped into his throat and he gulped audibly as visible tremors coursed through his body. 

"I-it was an accident s-sir. I-I swear I d-didn't mean to!" 

There was possibly no chance at placating the situation but surely some attempt had to be made. 

Charlie could barely even throttle off another apology as Lester lunged forward and viciously slammed him against the wall, eliciting a loud wail from Charlie. 

His pitiful whimpers could barely be heard over the low guttural pants of Lester as he pressed Charlie into the wall, his teeth bared in anger. 

"You fucking shit, you just fucked up big time and that calls for immediate consequences," 

A vile smirk etched across Lester's face and Charlie could barely notice the fresh tears spilling down his face. 

"P-please sir d-don't h-hurt me I-I beg y-you I'll do anything," his voice now no more than a whisper. 

Lester laughed sickly and slid his hand into his coat, slowly withdrawing a large intimidating blade. 

"See here's the thing I don't believe you. I think this attitude of yours is brought on by my partners leniency and that simply won't do." 

Charlie heaved and stared at Lester terrified. 

_Leniency? As if anything Tom had done up until this point was lenient!_

__

__Unfortunately being terrified couldn't begin to cover it as the glint of medal was brandished just under his chin._ _

__

__Charlie whimpered loudly and stayed deathly still as Lester snickered lowly and tauntingly waved the blade._ _

__

__"And I just love being the bad guy.."_ _

__

__With that, Lester eased the knife away and, in a blur, plunged the knife deep into Charlie's side._ _

__

__It was hard to determine what came first, the excruciatingly shrill scream or the piercing heat that erupted from Charlie's new wound._ _

__

__Charlie gasped harshly as Lester withdrew the blade from his side, crimson red now seeping through his side at a rapid rate._ _

__

__He gasped as his breathing became erratic and pressed his trembling hands to his split side, blood oozing through his fingers in their own little red rain._ _

__

__Through his heavy breaths and anguished cries, he hated that he could still hear the mocking laugh resonating in the background._ _

__

__"If you really want to live so bad, see if you can fix that up."_ _

__

__Lester chuckled and shook his knife, the dripping blood splattering against the floor and took his leave._ _

__

__Charlie barely spared him a glance as he slumped against the wall and whimpered harshly._ _

__

__God he was going to die now wasn't he? Lester was leaving him to die here without a care in the world._ _

__

__Charlie blinked quickly through his tears, his vision blurring and mixing with spots of red as he desperately applied more pressure to his wound._ _

__

__As blood continued to trickle through his trembling hands, Lester's taunting remark replayed in Charlie's head._ _

__

__"If you really want to live so bad, see if you can fix that up."_ _

__

__It was probably sarcasm, a cruel joke, or a just a final zinger, but with every passing second bringing him closer to death, there was no way in hell Charlie was going to let that offer pass up._ _

__

__Mustering up all the strength he could, Charlie winced and groaned loudly as he slowly clambered up, bracing himself against the wall for support leaving a bloody imprint._ _

__

__If he was successful in his venture, he would clean it up later._ _

__

__Charlie whimpered and held his side tightly and hurriedly stumbled out of the office, barely catching himself from tripping on the carpet._ _

__

__Thankfully the medical room was close by otherwise- no best not to think about the alternative, right now he had his own life to save._ _

__

__For once his priorities since being held in captivity were going to be about him and he was going to be selfish._ _

__

__Whether or not it would bite him in the rear, he ignored entirely._ _

__

__Charlie staggered to the room and had never been more grateful for an unlocked door in his life before rushing in._ _

__

__The medical room was like many of the sort back in his short stint in school. It was cold, well stocked and clean with the distinct smell of latex and metal._ _

__

__Charlie would have been grateful for the bit of normalcy he felt inside the room, reminding him of much better days._ _

__

__But instead he was tearing through the cabinets and drawers, grabbing anything that was essential, leaving bloody handprints over the white polished cabinetry._ _

__

__Charlie gasped and groaned loudly as he set his newly rummaged supplies on the freshly sanitized bed._ _

__

__He whimpered as searing hot pain shot through his side and nearly collapsed onto the bed, narrowly avoiding the needles he collected._ _

__

__Charlie groaned and quickly divested himself of his blood shirt and tossed it aside._ _

__

__He hesitated to look at how bad the damage was but urged himself to peer at his fresh wound._ _

__

__Dear god he had seriously underestimated how much blood he was losing._ _

__

__His entire left side was coated in the red liquid and his stab wound was at least three inches long at a few centimeters deep._ _

__

__Charlie nearly fainted from the sight, blaming it on the blood loss rather than the squeamishness._ _

__

__He searched through the items he gathered, grabbing the sterile needle and thread and whimpered at his multiple attempts to thread the needle on account of his trembling hands._ _

__

__Finally, after successfully slipping the thread in, Charlie knotted the thread and grabbed some gauze and shoved it into his mouth as an impromptu bit._ _

__

__Charlie had seen his professors explain and demonstrate stitches many times but never had he performed the act on a living person and now he was his first test subject._ _

__

__He whimpered into the gauze as he clenched his teeth and shakily pressed his hand against his wound._ _

__

__He hesitantly placed the needle against his skin, wincing from the needle's prick._ _

__

__Charlie almost laughed at the irony of it, here he was on the verge of dying from blood loss and he was scared of a little sewing of flesh._ _

__

__With time running out, Charlie bit down on the soaked gauze and pierced the needle through his skin, his cries breaking past the gauze._ _

__

__Sweat dribbled down his face and mixed with his tears as he shakily began stitching his skin back together, groaning from every tug of thread pulling against his tortured skin._ _

__

__Nearing the end of his haphazard stitching job, Charlie felt his head spin, his vision blurred dangerously and with one final muffled cry, he pitched forward and was unconscious before he hit the ground._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__Letting out a heavy drag, Lester reclined further into his chair, perfectly content in his personal office._ _

__

__It had nowhere near the professional touch of Tom's room, something akin to what one would find in a corporate office. No, his office was the definition of what a bachelor’s pad was, complete with leather furnishings, his own mini bar, and garishly masculine ornamentations. It was the only place in the small estate where he could display his personality, the rest of the home being tailored to fit Tom's aesthetic design choices. No matter, at least here he could kick up his feet and no one could give him shit for it otherwise._ _

__

__He let out a puff of smoke, nearly giggling at the near circular ring of smoke._ _

__

__Moments like this were rare and Lester knew he had to savor them when he could. Being a pair of recruiters for their own criminal ring was obviously tough business and it was pure bliss when he could finally relax and be left alone with nothing but a full carton of cigs._ _

__

__Just as Lester was about to take another puff, the door slammed open, the impact nearly knocking off his glass awards from the shelf and a fuming Tom stormed inside._ _

__

__"What the fuck happened in my office?!" The Brit growled and marched over to where Lester was currently lounging and hovered over the man._ _

__

__Lester smirked and extinguished his cigarette in the nearby ashtray._ _

__

__"Nothing to write home about. That servant of yours was acting up and so I punished him accordingly,"_ _

__

__His smile grew, hoping that Tom would see that his actions were the necessary call for dealing with a rebellious servant._ _

__

__Unfortunately, the scowl on Tom's face deepened and his eyes barely concealed the burning flames behind them._ _

__

__"And what exactly did you think was the appropriate punishment for that?"_ _

__

__Lester smiled and withdrew the knife from his coat and waves it like a trophy under Tom's nose._ _

__

__"The answer to your question is right here. Tell me is he still in your office bleeding out like some gutted pig?"_ _

__

__He laughed obscenely and tucked the knife back into his pocket._ _

__

__"God I should have filmed that do you thi-"_ _

__

__The impact of skin on skin interrupted him, the result of a wickedly painful slap._ _

__

__Lester yelped out loudly and gently cradled his reddening cheek and stared at Tom wide eyed._ _

__

__"What the fuck was that for?!"_ _

__

__"You mean to tell me you practically killed the kid and it's all a fucking joke to you!"_ _

__

__Tom growled deeply and panted harshly, steam practically rising from his head._ _

__

__Lester blush faintly and rubbed his bruised cheek, puzzlement evident on his face over Tom's sudden blow._ _

__

__"You..you said punishment was necessary if he wasn't acting right. I was just doing what you said."_ _

__

__Tom scoffed and glared at him._ _

__

__"Yes punishment as in denying him privileges, a little slap or two for infractions, not to slice him up like a slab of meat!"_ _

__

__Lester brows knitted together in confusion and peered up at Tom._ _

__

__"But I was just following your lead! For fucks sake Tom you pull this shit all the time when we meet with potential members! You can't be a hypocrite about this!" Lester breathed sharply through his nose, hoping his point would get through to Tom and make him realize he was right in how he acted._ _

__

__Tom huffed and pinched his brows together in frustration and closed his eyes._ _

__

__"Lester..."_ _

__

__Lester's blush darkened and silently huffed. Tom was using his famished condescending tone, God he hated that tone._ _

__

__"How I treat incoming members is far different than treating a kid who's no older than 18! You have to be kidding me Lester, I use necessary tactics like that on men who are gang affiliated, wannabe mafia men, and corrupt officials who need to be knocked down a few notches or two. Those tactics should not even be considered for punishments of a boy who's just trying to follow orders and clean house. How could you be so stupid about this? Wait, never mind I’m surprised it hasn’t happened sooner, its practically expected of you at this point_ _

__

__Lester stared at Tom as his cheeks darkened more than the bruise on his cheek._ _

__

__Oh that was low, but Lester couldn't think of a smart remark to counter that in the moment._ _

__

__And deep below his body, his stomach churned at the thought that he had disappointed his partner. Though he wouldn't dare admit that to him._ _

__

__With a heavy sigh, Lester cast his gaze low and nodded once._ _

__

__"You're right, I guess. Sorry for the fuck up. He just trashed your computer and I thought I dealt a suitable punishment, you know something you would do in my position."_ _

__

__Tom rolled his eyes._ _

__

__"Lester, I have a dozen of those computers and I always keep multiple backups, it's not the end of the world. You just intimidate the kid enough to know he would dare not mess up again. You take control more effectively that way. Only when they're being stubborn jackasses is when the knives come out to play, got it?"_ _

__

__He didn't even wait for Lester to respond before he exited the office._ _

__

__Nor did he hear the meek "sorry" that was so quietly uttered once he hurried down the hall._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__It didn't take a genius to figure out where the kid had gone. The trail of drying blood had seen to that._ _

__

__If that kid lived, he was going to be cleaning out those stains, though Lester seemed like a more suitable replacement considering._ _

__

__Tom followed the red trail to the medical room, the door slightly ajar._ _

__

__Tom quirked an eyebrow up and pushed the door slowly and stepped inside._ _

__

__The normally well cleaned and maintained room was in disarray, with cabinet doors open, drawers nearly off their hinges, and a kid laying in the mess of it all, a pool of blood surrounding him._ _

__

__Tom sighed and rubbed his face._ _

__

__Why the fuck did Lester have to stab the kid? He spent good fucking money too. Apparently purchases didn't matter to Lester he-_ _

__

__Tom narrowed his eyes and stepped closely to the kid, now just noticing the gentle rise and fall of his chest._ _

__

__He scoffed and shook his head._ _

__

__To be honest, he thought the kid was dead if the disturbing amount of blood was anything to go by._ _

__

__He crouched down by the boy, careful not to muck up his Italian shoes in the dried blood. He rolled the boy over onto his back seeing the source of his stab wound and raised his brows at the cut._ _

__

__It was stitched together, decently. It wasn't a professional job by any means, but it was far from amateurish._ _

__

__Tom gently touched the long tail of thread that dangled from his wound, the needle not cut yet._ _

__

__Now things just took an interesting turn. Apparently, his servant who he had assumed was nothing good for cleaning and taking cocks, had some sort of background in medicine._ _

__

__That just made him more valuable and far more intriguing. He was definitely going to have a talk with this boy, this Charlie when he was awake._ _

__

__Tom cocked his head at the boy, who whimpered weakly at all the prodding at his newly stitched cut._ _

__

__Tom patted his cheek firmly gaining only a muffled whine as his response._ _

__

__It was clear this kid was going to be out for a while, the questions would have to come later then._ _

__

__Tom sighed and slipped out his knife that was always kept safely tucked in his pocket and sliced the remaining thread and needle._ _

__

__He looked around and saw a few towels perched on the counter, their cleanliness having been spared in the bloody scavenging job._ _

__

__Tom stood and grabbed one and knelt by the boy and covered him in the towel and picked him up swiftly._ _

__

__He held the boy bridal style and quietly stepped out of the room, adjusting the towel to absorb most of the blood. His suit was Gucci after all, and Tom would really rather not pay a visit to the cleaners._ _

__

__Soon he quickly arrived at the kid's room and stepped inside before carefully setting him on his bare bed._ _

__

__The boy groaned softly in his slumber and turned to face Tom's direction._ _

__

__Tom stood by and watched him more, for the first time actually seeing the boy so still and quiet for once._ _

__

__Tom could see why Denning picked him out, the boy was a cute one even he had to admit that._ _

__

__Still though, he was slightly awed by all the kid had done._ _

__

__You had to have balls of steel to pull one over on the biggest crime boss in all of England. You had to have a strong heart to not lose yourself to his manipulation. And you had to some bravery and skill to not only value your life, but fight to keep yourself alive._ _

__

__Tom chuckled quietly as he stared at the kid and gently tousled his curls. This Charlie was the stupidest yet smartest kid he's seen yet._ _

__

__Perhaps it was time to see if there was more to this boy than they all initially thought._ _

__

__Tom cast one final look at Charlie, letting his hand linger his curls for a few moments longer before pulling away and exiting the room as quietly as he came in._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally a new chapter. Sorry for it being a bit slow but I am graduation soon and of course getting my classes and affairs in order. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'm making these characters a bit more interesting. Also forgive me for any grammar and spelling mistakes per usual and thank you for reading.


	3. Digging Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom decides to do a little digging about Charlie and his past and Lester edges on a downwards spiral.

"Hey uh mate, top me with off with another glass," Lester grunted at the bartender as the man in question raised a slight brow at Lester but no less obliged to his request. 

Lester grunted lowly as he was served his glass of Beam bourbon, a rare selection to find in these parts where it was so overly English. 

He had wandered into the pub not more than an hour ago, but he had already downed an excessive amount of drinks, already totaling a large bill. 

Whatever, it wasn't money coming out of his own pocket so he was going to get as hammered as was healthily possible, though that line was getting very blurred. 

Lester sighed and tapped his fingers against the full glass, waiting for his stomach to catch up before he introduced yet another swig of alcohol to his bloating belly. 

It was welcome, the bitter taste was numbing his mind and he was grateful for the thoughts and mistakes running through his head to be drowned out by the hard liquor. It was Tom's fault he was here after all. 

Well obviously, Tom wasn't aware of such a thing or even being to blame, thinking that Lester was currently on a supply run rather than getting familiar with booze on some pub in the 9th Quarter. 

The few patrons in bar chatted amongst the selves, Lester left singled out on the corner of the bar, giving death stares to anyone who even attempted to sit near him. 

He burped quietly and took a long sip and moaned softly at the liquid burning down his throat and let out a satisfied sigh, knowing he was steadily growing closer to his goal being absolutely smashed and forgetting the events of what transpired between him and Tom just days ago. 

Lester knew he was an ass and was damn proud of it, loving being unapologetic to those that knew him and that they would just have to accept his brazen personality. 

Tom was different though. 

He was a man that challenged Lester and was one of the few who not only stood up to him but put him in his place an uncomfortable amount of times. 

Lester huffed and took another swig and groaned at the sudden spike in his skull. 

Despite hating how condescending his partner was, Lester had to admire him. The man was just as stubborn as him but in a far more collected manner. 

Tom was also deathly terrifying when he wanted to be and easily controlled and commanded respect at their recruits. No one would dare mess up dealings of the sort in Tom's presence and those who dared to challenge Tom were presented with a bowie knife just above the kidneys. 

Lester hiccupped and chuckled at the thought as he downed his drink. 

That was always something he enjoyed Tom doing because while Lester loved getting his hands dirty, Tom was absolutely clinical and precise with butchering and that was another level of eerie in itself. 

Lester hiccupped again, and his vision began to blur, and he smiled sickly. 

Perfect, he was so close now. 

He flagged down the bartender again for a last glass. 

The bartender did as requested and set a new glass for him, muttering under his breath about him as he took the downed glasses away for cleaning. 

Lester rolled his eyes, nearly falling from his chair as the bar turned upside down, and steadied himself quickly. 

Yup, he had to hand it to Tom, which is why Lester hated disappointing him. Though he had never admitted such a thing to him. It would wreck his image after all. 

Still, he didn't understand Tom's leniency with the kid. How could someone so ruthless in their recruitment meetings be so tame towards a disobedient kid? 

He huffed and rubbed his eyes. 

Or maybe he did overreact. 

That's how it was with him. The guy was so fucking on top of everything and even had him question his actions. 

It also didn't help that man the man was fucking gorgeous. Now Lester swung both ways but maintained his denial about just experimenting. 

Though he had to admit, Tom's height and slim muscled body caught his attention on several occasions. He was high maintenance but damn if that didn't work for him. His hair was always slick and trimmed with a slight wave near the top ending just below the ears. 

His eyes were the color of the ocean, specifically the deep depths, fitting given his occupation. 

But those lips, fuck, those lips of Tom. 

They were a pale pink with a Cupid's bow and just the right amount of plumpness that made you just want to grab him by the cheeks and plant one-

Lester growled and shook his head, finishing his glass in one go. 

Like that would fucking happen. 

***

Surviving a stab wound was one of many things that Charlie never expected to cross off his list, but lo and behold here he was, a fresh cut deep into his side that he was almost certain was going to leave a scar. 

The only thing more disturbing than a permanent reminder on his body was how Tom and Lester treated him afterwards. 

Once he regained consciousness, he was surprised to find himself in bed, no doubt having been carried, probably dragged there by some guard or other lackey. Even more shocking was how Tom considered the incident to be nothing worth mentioning. In fact, the pair of them hadn't said a word of the incident and hadn't even ordered him to clean up his bloody mess. 

His blood stains were now effectively cleaned out of the carpets and office like the whole event never occurred. 

And despite being forced to continue as normal with a burning pain in his side, it deeply unsettled Charlie that such an incident was easily forgotten but he faced punishments for far minor infractions. 

So what was with all the silence? 

In the days after as Charlie slowly recovered, Charlie just decided it was easier to accept the quiet. 

If it meant he was given the silent treatment, that would be fine, and he would continue to hang his head and quietly work. 

***

Charlie winced as he slowly clambered into his room during his merciful break. He was already enduring another grueling task of having to help load in supplies of god knows what and having to trim the hedges outside despite having no experience in horticulture. 

Letting out a heavy groan, Charlie flopped unceremoniously onto his bed and let himself sink into the cheap mattress. 

If he didn't move for the entirety of his break, he might be able to sleep with marginally less pain tonight. 

Before he could even let out a contented sigh though, the door swung open and the man he desperately wanted to avoid strolled in. 

Charlie stifled a whine, from pain and irritation, and clambered off the bed and assumed his at attention position, head of course slightly bowed. 

"We need to talk." 

Charlie blanched and glanced up at Tom hesitantly, who merely raised a brow at him. 

"Yes sir, of course"

He stood still despite the amount of nerves that began to course through his shaking form. 

"You know you can sit right?" Exasperation evident in his voice. 

With a quick nod, Charlie sat and trembled, tensely waiting for the axe to fall. 

"So I guess by now you know I'm aware of that nice red surprise you left for me in my office?" 

Despite his current predicament, Charlie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

How could he not forget, it was Tom's bloody office how would he have not seen it!?

Since the incident, (he hated referring to it as that), Charlie hadn't returned to Tom's office and had no clue of its current state. 

"And..." 

Charlie blushed at the annoyed tone and stared meekly at Tom. 

"Not to mention how you left my perfectly good medical room in complete tatters. Those supplies aren't not cheap." 

Tom punctuated his p's and eyed Charlie curiously. 

His trembling got worse, now full on tremors surged through his body and Charlie blushed darkly as he fiddled with his thumbs. 

"I-I'm sorry sir...I just...I'm aware Sir Lester told y-you what happened and…and after he...p-punished me, he said if I-I wanted to live so badly, to fix it myself..." He moved his shaking hands to his comforter, digging his hands into the thin material as a support. 

He really did not what to show just how pathetically afraid he was in front of tom but of course he just noticed the first bit of tears beginning to trickle down his crimson cheeks. 

"I'm impressed Charlie." 

Charlie's glistening eyes bulged widely and stared at Tom in shock from the mentioning of his name, it was so rarely uttered during his captivity. The man smirked softly before he sat on the edge of the bed opposite of him. 

"You clearly have some sort of background in the medical field. Not every man could willingly stitch himself up even in a life or death situation and do as decent a job as you," Tom's smirk grew wider and scooted closer to Charlie and leaned his head into far too close for Charlie's comfort. 

"So that leads me to believe that there's more to you than just being a lowly servant." 

Charlie blushed darkly and shifted under the scrutiny of Tom's stare. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that and settled with a shy nod. 

Tom chuckled lowly and sat back, adjusting his clothes before smiling eerily at him. 

"Tell me then." 

Charlie looked up, his brows furrowed in confusion at the request. 

"T-tell you what sir?" 

A growing grin showing the pearly whites of those predatory teeth greeted him. 

"Everything..." 

***

It's hard for one to describe their life all at once. Heck it's hard enough for some people to even talk about what they ate for breakfast that morning. 

Yet here he was, spilling all the details about his life before, and Charlie was grateful that memories hadn't yet faded. 

He talked about his childhood and it was difficult to drudge up uncomfortable memories about his mother and how much of an outcast he was at school.

Charlie tore up at those recollections and flinched when Tom procured him his handkerchief, silent but obviously listening to him drone on about his troubled childhood. 

Charlie collected himself and talked about his aspirations of wanting to be a doctor and how he worked his butt off through school to gain as much knowledge as could. He tripped over his words when he recounted being proud for the first time in his life when he received his acceptance to medical school at such a young age. 

Throughout his retellings, Charlie was surprised that Tom was mostly quiet, only interrupting occasionally to ask a quick question or to clarify a certain detail. The man didn't even rush him, allowing Charlie to speak at his own pace. 

The whole one-sided conversation felt the most human Charlie felt in quite a while. For so long, having been ordered what to do and when to shut up and stay silent, it felt revitalizing to speak up and about himself for once. As he spoke, he found himself easing into a comfortable state and his stammers and stutters lessened to the point where they were nonexistent. 

Eventually Charlie wrapped up his life story by talking about his expulsion from school and how that resulted in him resorting to prostitution. 

His cheeks of course darkened their signature color as he glossed over the intimate details over his time as whole before concluding with his kidnapping and tenure in Denning's hold. 

"And Denning never knew of your experience in the field?" Tom sipped his glass of wine, having been brought in by another servant sometime during the long confession. 

"No sir. He only really cared that I knew how to satisfy him. He had other servants to provide him with medical care." Charlie brushed his curls out of his face and glanced quickly at the clock, shocked that two hours had now passed. 

"I see. Seems like he didn't know where your real talent lied"

"I..I suppose I agree sir." 

Charlie flushed at that, it almost sounded like a compliment but he didn't want to assume such a thing from Tom. 

Tom nodded at him and slipped out his mobile, quickly tapping away at it and tucking it back in his pocket and smiled at Charlie. 

"Well I would say it's safe to say that unlike your previous owner, I won't let such expertise go to waste. It's not often you get a house servant who actually has a brain." 

Charlie stared at Tom and offered him a shy smile, genuinely caught off guard by the backhanded compliment. 

"Well I would say that changes your duties around here. I'm still expecting you to clean up around here but let's just say expect some more challenges to come up in your day to day tasks," 

Tom stood and stretched lightly and smirked at him, and the ease Charlie felt deflated, now fully aware that Tom's cold demeanor has returned. 

"You can rest for the remainder of the day. Enjoy it, I doubt it will happen again. Thank you for telling me what I wanted to know. I'm certain such information will be useful in the future." 

And with that, Tom winked at him and exited the room. 

For a while, Charlie sat there on the bed, taking in the conversation with tom before an eerie feeling of dread filled his body. 

In spilling his guts, he had revealed his vulnerabilities, his secrets, and practically bared his soul to his captor. 

He just hoped that by baring his heart's journey, he hadn't set himself up for potential disaster. 

Who was he kidding? 

***

It wasn't too difficult to snag a ride back to the estate. Even during his intoxicate state, Lester managed to convince one of the bartenders to give him a ride back home. 

Well convinced him by promising if he was home in 20 minutes, the driver would be getting a .20 revolver in his side. 

Despite having to endure the man's pathetic whimpers for the whole ride, Lester arrived promptly on the outskirts of the estate. Even with his slurred speech and wobbly demeanor, he was proud to successfully threaten the terrified driver by promising to cut out his guts if the man even so uttered a word about escorting him home, then booze wouldn't be the only thing spilling in the bar. 

As the car screeched and sped off in hurry, dust billowing in the wind, Lester took another swig of the bottle he swiped and staggered off into the woods in the direction of home. 

***

After being held in captivity so long, Charlie found it stressing to relax, having grown so used to harsh orders and only collapsing from exhaustion on his better days. Sometimes he couldn't even make to the bed and crumpled to the ground and woke up in uncomfortable positions, starting the grueling cycle all over again. 

But now here he was, waiting for sleep to claim him so he could finally get a decent night's sleep for the first time in months. 

Unfortunately, Mr. Sandman continued to evade him, and Charlie tossed and turned on his lumpy mattress. 

Just when it felt like an eternity and his eyelids drooped, a loud slam out in the hall started him greatly. 

Charlie sighed and sat up and buried his face in his hands. 

_Great I finally have the opportunity for sleep and now it's taken from me._

__

__Just when he thought the slam was bad enough, there was even more ruckus out in the hall, and it appeared to be growing louder by the second._ _

__

__Charlie blushed and climbed out of bed and cautiously walked towards the door. For once, he wasn't locked in his room and wished that Tom had locked him in for the night._ _

__

__About a meter from the metal door, it swung wide open, crashing into the wall and in staggered Lester._ _

__

__Charlie gasped, and blushed darkly and quickly assumed position, until his eyes glanced over to the bottle clutched in Lester's grip and noticed him swaying back and forth._ _

__

__Christ if Lester was already a pain to deal with sober, drunk Lester was going to be a nightmare._ _

__

__Lester stumbled forward, waving the empty bottle around and smiled sickly at Charlie through glazed eyes._ _

__"Hey *hic* kid, how's it goin?"_ _

__Lester swayed and nearly tumbled into the small sink and clutched onto it like a lifeline._ _

__

__Charlie paled and stared at Lester._ _

__

__Clearly the man wasn't capable enough of walking correctly and the man was veering on the edge of coherency and gibberish._ _

__

__He was debating standing back and let the man careen into another piece of furniture or step in and steer the man back towards his bedroom._ _

__

__Lester hiccupped and cradled the small sink, drooling into it and laughing as he slid his finger into the small puddle of saliva forming._ _

__

__Yup, as much of a bastard Lester was, the man was hammered and could harm himself._ _

__

__And if that happened, it was Charlie's rear that was really at stake here._ _

__

__"Uh Lester sir, I-I think you should be getting back to your room. You're in no condition to be roaming around." He hesitantly approached the slumped over man and delicately touched his arm._ _

__

__"Lester?"_ _

__

__A large groan answered him and before Charlie knew it, Lester pushed him against the wall hard, letting out a surprised yelp as the shorter man pinned him._ _

__

__"I think *hic* I'm perfectly capaple-cap-cap...able! I don't another person telling *hic* me what to do."_ _

__

__Lester pressed himself further into Charlie's shivering form, smirking as he eyed him._ _

__

__"I prefer to be the one to *hic* give orders.."_ _

__

__He latched himself onto Charlie, his putrid breath of the bitter alcohol stinging Charlie's nostrils._ _

__

__Charlie whimpered and sunk into the wall, desperate to peel himself away from the drunken man._ _

__

__"L-Lester sir please..."_ _

__

__"Oh come on kid what's wrong with this, maybe I jus *hic* wanna have a lit'le fun."_ _

__

__With that, Lester ground his crotch against Charlie's, eliciting a strangled yelp as Lester's eyes filled with undeniable lust._ _

__

__Lester snickered and pressed his lips to the shell of Charlie's ear and whispered._ _

__

__"Tom don't have to *hic* know. It'll be our secret..."_ _

__

__This time, Charlie couldn't suppress the sickening shiver traveling up his spine and stared down at Lester wide eyed._ _

__

__"No l-Lester! You can't touch me like that! The o-only amount of fun you're going to have is getting a good night’s rest and sleeping off your dr-drunken stupor."_ _

__

__He was surprised that such a statement left his lips and especially at his sadistic boss. Now he was really in for it._ _

__

__But Charlie was far more shocked by Lester's reaction, his face taking on nothing more than a childlike pout with droopy eyes added._ _

__

__"S'not fair kid. You were *hic* supposed to say yes bu ok..." Lester's eyes fluttered closed and he slumped against him, unconsciousness finally claiming him, and the bottle slipped from his grasp._ _

__

__Charlie gasped as he barely caught Lester before he slunk to the floor, and groaned with exertion as he tried to bring the man's arm around his shoulder._ _

__

__Despite the many questions dancing though his head about the drunken sexual contact and very strange apology, Charlie knew his priority in that moment was Lester._ _

__

__After finally managing to get a good handle on Lester's sleeping form, Charlie grunted as he sidestepped out into the hall, letting Lester rest on right side his head drooping gently with the added noise of his quiet snores._ _

__

__Thankfully Lester's bedroom was on the same floor and after minutes of dragging and nearly sending the pair of them dropping into an expensive sculpture set, he finally arrived with Lester in tow._ _

__

__Sweat accumulated in his curls and brow and Charlie panted heavily as he rested Lester against the nearby wall, ready to catch him should he decide to tumble once more._ _

__

__Luckily Lester kept his room unlocked and dragged his sleeping form inside before dropping the man onto his lush four post bed like used baggage._ _

__

__Lester of course was oblivious of Charlie's grunt work and slumbered on, even curling up comfortably once he registered, he was on soft billowy blankets._ _

__

__Charlie rolled his eyes and wiped whatever sweat he could from his face and sighed heavily._ _

__

__Yeah this was exactly how he wanted to spend the time off he had: having to calm down his drunken master who attempted to have sex with him and drudge him along the many hallways of the estate. What a fun way to spend his Saturday afternoon._ _

__

__He stared at Lester's sleeping body, watching the gentle rise and fall of chest accompanied with the low rumble of snores. Lester twitched lightly on the bed and Charlie carefully pulled the covers over him, noting the sleepy contented sigh that he uttered._ _

__

__Charlie groaned and sat on the floor before his knees could buckle under his weight. He rubbed palm over his face and huffed quietly._ _

__

__"I don't even know why I'm doing all this effort for you. You're not even going to remember this in the morning. If anything, you'll probably beat me for making you spill your beer and messing up your clothes."_ _

__

__He wasn't sure who he was speaking to, either to Lester or himself. He should have just let the man drink himself further into a dark hole and injure himself in the process._ _

__

__Charlie sighed and shook his head._ _

__

__That wasn't who he was. No matter how much of an utter twat Lester was, at the moment he was a vulnerable man and Charlie's psyche would be a restless state of Lester got harmed under his watch and he did nothing to prevent it._ _

__

__Whatever, what's done was done and right now, sleep never sounded so good._ _

__

__Charlie carefully stood back up, groaning at the cracking in his knees and quickly left the room before shutting the door closed with a gentle snick._ _

__

__He rubbed his sore arms before slowly trudging his way down the long hallway, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him the entire way until he disappeared into his room._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally done with school so hopefully I can get these chapters out a little more quickly. Things are definitely taking an interesting turn here with a lot of new insights and discoveries.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head between Tom and Lester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new update for you guys! Sorry for the long wait as I've been super busy with work. Never fear the next chapter is already written and is merely being edited so it should be posted by next week.

"And 3.."

Charlie eyed the hot pan cooking on the stovetop, waiting just for the right moment to flip his final pancake. 

Dozens of bubbles instantly pooled to the top of the batter and the scent of cinnamon filled the air and tickled his nostrils

"2...and 1!"

With quick efficiency, he slid his spatula under the batter and flipped the pancake, a perfect golden brown sear. 

Charlie smiled, happy to have made a perfect attempt on his final try. 

He felt surprisingly refreshed today, though he did not want to admit that his bright morning attitude was a result of last night's break. 

It was nice to have time to himself, but it saddened him knowing that such a luxury would most likely never come again. 

He turned off the stove and set about plating the food, no doubt expecting Tom to stroll in any second. 

Obviously, Lester would be a no show, the man was absolutely smashed the night before and was either still incapacitated or suffering through a major hangover. 

Regardless it was certainly a win to know the man wouldn’t be a nuisance anytime soon. 

Returning to his task at hand, Charlie still made sure to leave a plate for the man, cold food was better than none at all and a microwave wouldn't kill him. 

A low creak caught his attention and Charlie turned his head up at the noise and saw Tom leaning against the doorway. 

The man had a sense of timing, Charlie had to give him that. 

With a quiet sigh, Charlie adjusted himself and stood at the edge of the table and gestured to the food. 

"Breakfast is ready sir. I made a plate for sir Lester as well." 

Tom answered him with a curt nod and sat at his usual spot. 

Already at his wake, the kid promptly set a napkin on his lap and a steaming mug of tea on table. 

Chamomile, the boy was learning. 

Tom quietly smiled to himself and looked at Charlie coolly. 

"And I assume you haven't eaten?" 

Charlie blushed and shook his head. Honestly did he have to ask such an inane question? He was a servant for crying out loud and last he checked, servants never ate before the master, no matter how much their stomachs growled for every morsel. 

Tom sipped his tea and lightly smacked his lips, turning his attention to his mobile as he typed away. 

"Well no sense in wasting food. You can eat Lester's plate. Knowing him, it'll be hours before he joins us." 

Charlie froze and stared at him. 

This had to be some trick right? A test? He's never been offered food at the same time his captors ate. Not to mention eating at the table was strictly forbidden for him. Just one of the many rules they had in place for the sole purpose of dehumanizing him. 

So what was the catch here? 

Charlie blushed darkly, reluctant to answer in case he said the wrong thing and would jeopardize the fate of that enticing plate of food. 

Unfortunately, the loud sudden gurgling from his stomach answered for him, and Charlie grabbed his belly in weak attempt to stifle his stomach's cries and Tom eyed him. 

Annoyance creeped into Tom's stare and he huffed softly. 

"Stop lagging and just sit down and eat. I didn't pay good money so you could willingly starve yourself. Besides that's my job." He glanced back at his mobile and took a bite of his pancake. 

Not wanting to test Tom’s patience any further, Charlie quickly took his seat by Tom and resisted the urge to dive into his first hot breakfast in months. 

"Napkin please." 

Tom was still on his mobile, though his tone was reminiscent of him gently chastising a child. 

Well he was a kid but that wasn't the point. 

Charlie reached for a napkin and rose to wipe Tom's mouth though the man backed off and swatted his hand away. 

"What are you doing?" 

Charlie's cheeks darkened as he sat back and stammered. 

"Y-you said napkin and that means-"

An exasperated sigh cut him off. 

"I meant for you. If you're going to eat at this table I expect good table side manners. Is that clear?" 

Charlie nodded, still very confused by Tom's sudden change in behavior. The man was never particularly "giving" and his behavioral traits were far from being classified as "nice. 

Still, a nice Tom (about as nice as any criminal could be) had to be better than a cold clinical one. 

Right? 

He grabbed a new napkin and set it across his lap, earning a nod of approval from Tom. 

"Well done, now eat before your food gets cold. You're needed in the infirmary afterwards." 

"Yes sir." 

Charlie took his utensils in hand, carefully making sure to not upset his captor further and began to eat his meal. 

He couldn't help the satisfied moan he let out once he had his first bite of the warm fluffy texture. Charlie smiled to himself as he gulped it down and continued to eat, savoring every bite, never noticing Tom's gaze and that the corner of his mouth rose slightly. 

***

While Charlie may have classified a brutal hangover as win on his side, for Lester it was absolutely unbearable. 

When he had finally woken up from his eventful slumber, a massive migraine greeted him, his skull felt like it was rattling inside his head causing countless eruptions of pain in his frontal lobes. 

Lester groaned loudly and grabbed for his pillows and smushed them against his face. 

Fuck did he need his pills right now. 

He turned over groggily and tossed the pillows aside, clearly a failed substitute. Lester wiped his eyes, removing some of the crust that accumulated over the night and huffed softly. 

"What the fuck happened last night?" 

The whole thing was a fucking blur to him. He could vaguely remember storming out of the house and drinking excessively, far more than his usual limit. 

"You tell me Lester, I'm quite curious myself.." 

Lester’s head shot up, a massive mistake as he nearly blacked out from the sudden movement and braced onto his headboard for support. 

That's right. The man who caused his whole drunken binge in the first place was standing at his door, looking as collected as he always had. 

Fuck him for being so put together, it only made him more pretentious _and more gorgeous._

__

__With a low grunt, Lester glared at Tom with red eyes and slumped over his bedside table, rummaging through the drawer for his sought after pills._ _

__

__"Why do you care? You never showed any interest in my activities."_ _

__

__Tom crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, fuck did he had to pose like a damn super model and raised a brow._ _

__

__"Well I never make it my business when you go off to drown yourself in liquor but it becomes my business when you throw yourself on our servant. I suppose in your drunken stupor you forgot about that tiny detail."_ _

__

___Oh shit. ____ _

___ _

___Lester groaned and popped the lid of his pill bottle and swallowed several dry._ _ _

___ _

___"Lemme guess you want me to apologize to the little shit? It's a bit hard to control your actions when as you so eloquently stated, one is in a drunken stupor." He narrowed his eyes and stood a little straighter._ _ _

___ _

___"But if it so pleases his majesty, I apologize to the help." Lester said in a mock British accent, dragging out every syllable to sound just as condescending as Tom._ _ _

___ _

___Tom huffed and turned his head and breathed in deeply, unaware of Lester's wandering eyes on his chest._ _ _

___ _

___"I'm just saying Lester that you could do with a little self-control. That's always been your biggest problem."_ _ _

___ _

___Lester froze and stood up, nearly toppling over from the change in balance and clenched his hands into fists, his red eyes glaring daggers at Tom._ _ _

___ _

___Oh, now that was a mistake._ _ _

___ _

___"What the fuck did you just say to me?" He growled, his demeanor slowly changing from the sobering drunk just minutes before._ _ _

___ _

___Tom turned to him and chuckled at the sight of him, knowing he pressed the right buttons as Lester's face turned red before him._ _ _

___ _

___"You heard me Lester. You have no self-control. It's what causes issues in our recruitments and you nearly jeopardize our tasks at hand because you can't handle anyone poking at that big ego of yours. Everything has to be done your way when your way causes nothing but consequences for our dealings."_ _ _

___ _

___Now Tom was prodding the lion, only he was thoroughly enjoying watching the lion get worked up and was just waiting for him to pounce, knowing he would inevitably roar himself silly but pose no further threat beyond._ _ _

___ _

___As angry as Lester got, he would never get one over on him. No matter how much the little American tried._ _ _

___ _

___It was almost adorable._ _ _

___ _

___He smirked when his theory was proving to be correct, fumes now rising from Lester as his whole body shook and ground his teeth in anger._ _ _

___ _

___"That's where you're wrong Tom."_ _ _

___ _

___Tom stilled and stared at Lester, caught off guard by the calm tone of his voice yet still laced with bitterness._ _ _

___ _

___Usually Lester screamed himself silly before storming off and before Tom could retort, a pair of trembling hands twisted themselves into his shirt and shoved him roughly against the wall with a surprising amount of force._ _ _

___ _

___"What the fuck Lester?!" Tom huffed and attempted to pry Lester's hands away but his grip was far too tight. The little guy had strength he wasn’t expecting._ _ _

___ _

___A faint blush tinged Tom's cheeks as he felt himself sinking into the wall. He had to admit he never expected Lester to resort to violence no matter how much he pushed him._ _ _

___ _

___Perhaps he may have went too far this time._ _ _

___ _

___Lester pressed himself further into Tom's space and dragged his nose along his neck, breathing heavily._ _ _

___ _

___"Take a wild guess genius..." Lester growled._ _ _

___ _

___Tom huffed and narrowed his eyes at Lester and tilted his chin up, egging him to make the first blow._ _ _

___ _

___Lester obliged of course but not in the manner any of them were expecting._ _ _

___ _

___Lester growled and wrenched his hands up into Tom's collar and pressed his lips to Tom's, relishing in the surprised gasp that escaped the man's mouth._ _ _

___ _

___Lester moaned into the kiss, dragging one hand up to Tom's slick black hair and raking his fingers in it, effectively locking the man in a brutal kiss. His other hand swept across Tom's chest and brushed against his nipple and tweaked it through the fabric, nearly chuckling at the low moan from Tom._ _ _

___ _

___Lester deepened the kiss further, slipping his tongue past Tom's lips before pulling away abruptly and panting heavily, a stream of saliva dangling from both their mouths._ _ _

___ _

___"You said I have no self-control. Every inch of me wants to throw you against the bed and fuck your brains out," he huffed and buried his nose against Tom's neck and licked at the tendon._ _ _

___ _

___"I wouldn't mind taking it either, I can go top or bottom. But all I know is I want you Tom," Lester pressed his hips against Tom's and lightly ground against him, his low moans syncing with Tom's before he suddenly stepped away._ _ _

___ _

___The pair of them panted raggedly, both with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Lester panted softly and eyed Tom cautiously, the latter keeping his gaze to the floor as he caught his breath._ _ _

___"But it's my ‘”self-control” right now that's telling me to stop. Because as much as I want to make you scream, I only want to hear your cries if you allow me to." Lester said quietly, looking at Tom wearily as fixed his hair._ _ _

___ _

___Tom stayed silent and Lester shut his eyes and groaned, knowing he just fucked up whatever marginal chance he had with Tom into the absolute impossible._ _ _

___ _

___"What's stopping you?"_ _ _

___ _

___Lester's eyebrows shot up and stared at Tom with eyes the size of dinner plates. Tom merely smiled softly at him, not a trace of smugness left on his lips._ _ _

___ _

___"What are you waiting for?" Tom said coolly and stepped forward to cradle Lester's cheeks before returning the kiss._ _ _

___ _

___It was Lester's turn to gasp now and he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tom's torso and pulled him backwards until he sat back on his bed._ _ _

___ _

___A million questions rang through Lester's mind and he desperately wanted to ask each one, but damn it was difficult when the cupid lips he had been eyeing for so long were busy attacking his own and when that tongue was begging for entrance._ _ _

___ _

___And who was Lester to deny such a request?_ _ _

___ _

___He eagerly obliged, parting his lips and moaned as Tom slid his tongue inside and tangled with Lester's. They both hummed deeply into each other's mouths and Tom seated himself comfortably on Lester's lap, their growing erections brushing against one another._ _ _

___ _

___Lester grunted and planted his hands-on Tom's hips and rocked his back, jolts of pleasure running up and down his spine._ _ _

___ _

___Fuck he never felt so excited and neither one of them had even undressed yet._ _ _

___ _

___As Tom further explored his mouth, Lester felt those slender hands of his slide down his chest and begin to peel off his shirt._ _ _

___ _

___Lester moaned and regrettably pulled away and began to undo Tom's shirt as well._ _ _

___ _

___"Let me help with that. Quicker these clothes get off the quicker we can fuck." Lester chuckled quietly and Tom nodded once in response._ _ _

___ _

___The pair of them stood, both rapidly shedding off their many layers of clothes as they began to fall in piles on the floor._ _ _

___ _

___When Lester finally tossed aside his last article of clothing, he stopped and stared at the gorgeous being standing bare before him._ _ _

___ _

___Tom had stayed quiet as he undressed and was now stretching his lean body, the light from the window emanating a beautiful glow that showed the contours and dips of his slim muscles._ _ _

___ _

___God he was radiant._ _ _

___ _

___Lester licked his lips as Tom stretched his arms overhead, the muscles in his chest and arms contracting and rippling._ _ _

___ _

___Now he was just showing off, but damn was it a good show._ _ _

___ _

___He lowered his gaze down Tom's chest and directly to the specimen he was anxious to see. Secretly he'd always hope Tom was big down there and for once wouldn't have minded if the man he sought after had a bigger dick than his own._ _ _

___ _

___Boy were his assumptions correct, because Tom certainly wasn't lacking in that department. His dick was better than he expected, lengthier than it was in girth and it was lightly dusted with hair._ _ _

___ _

___Lester never had the urge to suck someone's cock before, but he yearned to swallow that cock whole and just suck it like the English would to a lolly._ _ _

___ _

___Lester cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly feeling too dry._ _ _

___ _

___"Can..can I?"_ _ _

___ _

___Tom stopped and smirked at him, his smugness in full glory._ _ _

___ _

___Lester would do everything in his power to wipe that smug smirk off his face._ _ _

___ _

___"As I recall, you wanted to fuck my brains out. Well let's get to it then."_ _ _

___ _

___He chuckled and climbed onto the bed and raised his brow at Lester as he waited for him to make the next move._ _ _

___ _

___Well what a lovely invitation._ _ _

___ _

___With that, Lester practically pounced on Tom, his lips diving for Tom's as they connected once more and rubbed his stiffening cock against Tom's._ _ _

___ _

___It was hard to keep track of whose hands were where, he was just so eager to touch, lick and trace every part of Tom's body._ _ _

___ _

___He had no idea if he would be lucky enough to strike gold on an opportunity like this again._ _ _

___ _

___Beneath him, Tom was a lust laden sight to behold. His cheeks were flushed pink and his lips were parted enough to let out his delicious sounding moans. Truly enough to make even the best porn star blush at._ _ _

___ _

___Lester bit his lip and dragged a calloused hand down Tom's slender chest to his swelled-up cock, pre come just beginning to gather at the tip. He gently wrapped his hand around the shaft and stroked him tenderly. Tom gasped and arched into Lester's touch, small beads of sweat began to form on his chest._ _ _

___ _

___"Lester please..." Tom panted out softly and ran his hands down Lester's sides, causing small shivers to course through the American's body._ _ _

___ _

___Lester pressed his lips to Tom's jawline and stroked him more, trailing his free hand up and down Tom's trembling chest._ _ _

___ _

___"Hush Tom, I want to savor this. I like a nice buildup to the big climax." He chuckled and lapped his tongue at Tom's plush lips, tracing his cupid's bow as he played one nipple._ _ _

___ _

___Tom let out a small anguished groan and that made Lester's cock swell up with arousal. Never had he thought he would ever hear that sound from the man he worshipped, and he couldn't wait to have him beg for release._ _ _

___ _

___Lester moaned and attacked Tom's mouth, rubbing him faster as cum dribbled down his trembling hand._ _ _

___ _

___Tom keened and thrust himself into Lester's hand, digging his hands into Lesters hips. Who knew the man was such a slut?_ _ _

___ _

___"Fuck do I need you now..but as I promised, a buildup." Lester dragged his lips down Tom's neck and released his hand from his cock. His cum coated fingers brushed against Tom's entrance and the man below him wiggled in response._ _ _

___ _

___"Lester you and I both know...agh...that you're impatient..take me now...ugh...please." Tom gasped and latched his lips onto Lester's._ _ _

___ _

___"Please..."_ _ _

___ _

___Oh the please killed him._ _ _

___ _

___Still, he didn't want to hurt the man, so Lester made quick work of inserting his slick fingers into Tom's entrance, delighting in the way his body squirmed with each movement. Lester prepped him quickly but effectively, brushing his fingers against Tom's prostate just to tease him further._ _ _

___ _

___"Lester!"_ _ _

___ _

___The impatient tinge in his voice made Lester laugh, never having dreamed of making the composed Tom relegated to nothing more than a whiny mess._ _ _

___ _

___Slowly he withdrew his slick fingers and pecked Tom's cheek gently, and spread his legs wide._ _ _

___ _

___Tom groaned softly from the stretch and arched his back into that beautiful curve and presenting his fully hardened cock._ _ _

___ _

___If Lester had to pick one memory to savor from this, it would have been that image._ _ _

___ _

___Fuck if he only had a camera._ _ _

___ _

___Lester crouched and licked a long stripe up Tom's erect cock, loving the man's low cries and quickly reached for the condoms tucked away in his desk side table._ _ _

___ _

___Lester ripped the packet and hurriedly slipped it onto his aching cock, willing himself not to release early from the sight of the wanton man before him._ _ _

___ _

___"Hurry Lester..I'm not getting any younger here."_ _ _

___ _

___Tom's attitude was creeping back in and Lester slapped his thigh, snickering at Tom's startled yelp._ _ _

___ _

___"Don't rush me I'm just enjoying the view."_ _ _

___ _

___He chuckled and braced his hands on Tom's splayed thighs and eyed him hungrily as the man rolled his eyes._ _ _

___ _

___"Well aren't you doing to fuck me Lest- Aagh!!" Tom cried out as Lester drove into him deeply with lust laden urgency._ _ _

___ _

___"Oh fuck yes..."_ _ _

___ _

___Fuck yes indeed._ _ _

___ _

___The sensation of his cock gliding inside Tom's tight entrance nearly made him cum right then. His cock was practically being crushed but God was it a welcome sensation._ _ _

___ _

___Lester groaned and gripped Tom's hips harder as he began a steady pace of thrusting into the pliant man beneath him, loving the way he cried out with each impalement._ _ _

___Tom gasped and frantically grabbed at the sheets desperate for any sort of support as Lester pounded into his body. Spikes of pleasure shot to his cock and it took his own self-control not to cum over Lester's chest._ _ _

___Oh the irony._ _ _

___ _

___Lester moaned loudly and thrust faster, chasing after his orgasm that he knew was about to burst. He glanced down at Tom and by his open-mouthed expression and the drool escaping from his lips, he knew Tom was close too._ _ _

___ _

___This was really happening. He was finally fucking the man of his dreams, the unattainable dream that was now a brutally sexy and raw reality._ _ _

___ _

___The sheer ecstasy was becoming too much and before Lester could stop himself his orgasm reached its bay and he screamed._ _ _

___ _

___"Tom!!!"_ _ _

___ _

___His sudden release must have done something to Tom, as the man quivered in his grasp and his hot liquid spilt all over his body._ _ _

___ _

___"LESTER!!"_ _ _

___ _

___Tom's cries doubled Lester's in intensity and Tom slumped against the bed, his body glistening with sweat and his own cum._ _ _

___ _

___Lester's heavy breaths caught his throat and flopped onto Tom, the latter grunting from the sudden weight of his partner._ _ _

___ _

___"You're heavy you do realize that Lester?"_ _ _

___ _

___Lester panted softly and chuckled as he rested his chin on Tom's chest and gazed at the man._ _ _

___ _

___"I prefer the term robust." He chuckled as Tom hummed quietly in amusement._ _ _

___ _

___Silence drew out between them and Lester gnawed lightly at his bottom lip._ _ _

___ _

___"So...what happens now?"_ _ _

___ _

___"Well what do you want to happen?"_ _ _

___ _

___Lester huffed and turned away, a light blush tinting his cheeks._ _ _

___ _

___"You know what. Was this just a pity fuck? Will there be more fucks? Will this be more than fucking?"_ _ _

___ _

___Tom chuckled and sat up against the headboard, his fingers gently trailing down Lester's sides._ _ _

___ _

___"You curse too much Lester. To be honest I don't know where to go from here. You did nearly assault me to make a point. Not exactly what one would describe as a step in the right direction for a relationship."_ _ _

___ _

___A small groan escaped Lester as he buried his face in Tom's chest._ _ _

___ _

___"Don't remind me...but seriously Tom I didn't just," he paused and stared at Tom seriously as he carefully thought out his words for once._ _ _

___ _

___"This wasn't something out of nowhere. I like you. I like everything about you even when you get annoyingly smug and think you know everything about anything.."_ _ _

___ _

___"I do know everything Lester."_ _ _

___ _

___"Shut up."_ _ _

___ _

___Tom laughed and Lester was surprised at how genuine his laugh sounded. And that he wanted to hear that laugh more often._ _ _

___ _

___"We'll take it one step at a time. Though next time I want to be the one who makes you scream. And I don’t play nice…”_ _ _

___ _

___Lester gasped and stared at Tom with a widening grin._ _ _

___ _

___"So there will be a next time? I just hope your libido lasts longer."_ _ _

___ _

___He earned a pillow smack in the face for that answer._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it finally happened Lester and Tom hooked up! Kinda sorta, but will it last and will it go further than sex? Tell me how you feel about this pairing.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Part 2 is here! This is where the fun really begins. Please excuse all the jumps in this, I really wanted to get into the grit of things so I tried not to make the pacing of this drag out for so long. Rest assured though, there's always something to look forward to in each chapter and I can't wait to get one step closer to completing Charlie's story and developing these new characters.


End file.
